Disastrous proposal
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Rin proposes to Nitori, but a few things go wrong in his plan. Rintori smut later on in the story cause yes.


Rin had everything planned out for today.

Everything.

He had checked the weather and had even made reservations at the best restaurant he could afford. He was sure to know Nitori's outfit so that he could slightly match with him. He wanted people to know that the precious blue eyed boy was his and no one elses. That's why he was going to propose. He knew that he loved Nitori and that Nitori loved him back, but there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of rejection.

 _'What if he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with me? What if he feels pressured?'_ Rin shook his head and wiped his clammy palms on his jeans. He pinched his thigh and chastised himself for having second thoughts. He loved Nitori more than anything in the world, even swimming. But he was able to enjoy both because Nitori was behind him in everything he did. Even now, when he swims professionally and can't meet up with Nitori as often as he would like. The grey haired boy would never complain. Whether it be in his professional or personal life, Nitori was always there.

Rin looked down at his watch which started beeping at the strike of 10. They had decided to meet at a secret place where both of them would sneak off to when they needed to blow off steam. It was a little bridge that Rin had found when he was jogging on a unknown road. It was on a detour of the city park, so it wasn't far from civilization. Nitori was always late so Rin was even sure to schedule their times a little later than usual.

"He should be here by now." Rin lifted his head and shielded his eyes from the sun so that he could look around. Sure enough, he saw a small figure waving and running towards him. Maybe a little to fast cause when Nitori tried to stop, he tripped over himself and fell straight into Rin's outstretched arms.

"Seems like your falling for me all over again?" Rin flashed him a toothy grin and lifted the smaller boy off his feet. Nitori giggled and wrapped his arm around Rin's neck, giving him a long kiss on the lips. Rin could have stayed there all day, but they had a schedule to keep. "Okay okay, that's enough. We have to catch the train to the restaurant cause we have reservations." Nitori nodded and entwined his hands with Rin's. Rin smiled and pulled him along the pathway to the center of the park. They got occasional stares from some people, but Rin didn't care.

"Senpai, maybe we should let go." Nitori whispered as he met another persons curious eyes.

"No." Rin puled Nitori closer to him and held his hand even tighter.

"But your well known and people will tal-"

"Nitori." Rin turned around and put his forehead onto Nitori's. "You are my boyfriend. I don't care what they say as long as I have you." He kissed Nitori's nose and continued walking down the sidewalk. Nitori followed Rin more closely now, trying to hide his extremely red face. Although Rin would try to act tough, Nitori knew he was a romantic at heart. But he never got used to the many sweet things Rin would tell him without realizing just how romantic it was.

"And stop calling me senpai! Were not in high school anymore. Call me Rin." Nitori nodded and continued to walk with Rin until they were at the train station.

"Why did you suddenly call me out here for a date though. Don't we usually just go out on your free days?" Nitori now began to question Rin while they were on the train.

Rin shifted his eyes away from Nitori who was extremely close due to the perverts that would always try to grope him on the train. Rin had learned that he had to have Nitori extremely close in order to keep him safe. So whenever they went on trains he made sure to be right next to the door with Nitori between his arms.

"Rinnnnn?" Nitori waved his hand in front of Rin's face and proceeded to cross his arms. "Why are you avoiding my question?"

Rin shrugged and looked away. "I just wanted to take you out today. As simple as that."

Nitori knew that Rin was hiding something, but he decided not to press it. Rin had his reasons and he was willing to respect that. "Well then... thank you."

"Okay, turn around the doors are about to open. Nitori turned around and accidentally rubbed his butt against Rin's crotch. Rin made a choking sound, but quickly covered it up with a loud cough. "Let's go." he mumbled as he grabbed Nitori's shoulders from behind and guided him though the crowd. Nitori smirked at Rin's embarrassing behavior. Of course they had had sex before, and boy did he enjoy it. That's why he was so surprised when Rin told him they were going out today. Usually they would just laze around in the dorm all day and then have sex, multiple times. Nitori even bought some toys, which he was so embarrassed to pick up from the delivery man. Although it came in a regular cardboard box, Nitori couldn't help but feel as if the delivery man knew he had naughty stuff in there.

"Why are you blushing so much? You thinking of me?" Rin whispered seductively into Nitori's red ears.

Nitori nodded and bit his lip, making Rin blush and stand awkwardly in back of him.

"Uhm l-let's go to the restaurant. It's somewhere around here." Rin once again cleared his throat loudly and threw his arm around Nitori's shoulder. "It should be around here?" Rin looked around and found himself at a totally unfamiliar place. "This is not it." He said more to himself than to Nitori. They were already beginning to fall behind schedule. "Shit." Rin cursed himself out and kicked a nearby rock.

"It's fine Rin. We could eat somewhere else." Nitori put his hand on Rin's chest to calm him down. Rin sighed and kissed Nitori's forehead. "Your right. I am sorry. Let's go somewhere else. What do you feel like eating?"

"Anything is fine. Maybe that restaurant over there. It looks cute." Rin looked to where Nitori was pointing and was surprised to see a family restaraunt.

"You want to eat there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then let's go." Rin grabbed Nitori's hand and they both walked into the restaurant. It didn't take long for them to be seated in a corner booth right next to the window.

They both sat at the same side with Rin's strong arms around Nitori's small shoulders. "What do you want to order?" Nitori asked Rin, who was staring at a specific page in the menu.

"We should get this." Rin pointed to a couples milkshake that included only one cup and two straws. Nitori blushed but didn't object. When they ordered Nitori tried not to laugh at the blushing waitresses face.

"Here you go." The waitress smiled as she set the milkshake down between the two boys. "Just call me over if you need anything else."

"Thank you." The two boys said in unison. Nitori smiled as he took a sip of the vanilla milkshake. It was really sweet, but he loved sweet things. Rin on the other hand was not such a big fan of sugary things, but Nitori was surprised to see no negative emotions on the red heads face. It was cheesy to share such an embarrassing shake but Nitori loved every moment of it.

"Thank you, Rin." Nitori kissed Rin on the cheek and leaned into his boyfriends built figure. Rin chuckled and put his hand on Nitori's thigh giving it a little squeeze. Nitori shifted his hips and bit his lip as he felt blood rushing to his groin area. It had probably been around a month since he last saw, and had sex with Rin, and even the slightest touch lit him on fire.

"Rin I want you." He whispered into his boyfriends ear. He moved his hips so that Rin's hands slid up to his hardening crotch. Rin pulled his hand back and looked at his watch.

"But were on a schedule."

Nitori pouted and once again raised his hips to get Rin's attention. "When we get home, I promise." It took Rin all the self restraint he had in him to walk away from the table and pay for the milkshake. He waited in the front of the restaurant for Nitori who came out a few minutes later. Rin was about to grab his hand, but was surprised to see Nitori walk past him to a nearby bench.

"Oh come on! Are you mad?" Rin sat next to Nitori and tried to scoot closer, but stopped when he was met with an icy stare.

"I will take that as a yes." Rin threw his head back and closed his eyes. Honestly the only thing that was being compliant today was the weather, but of course Rin spoke too soon when thinking of it. Not even a minute later he felt fat drops of water landing on his face. "Are you fucking serious?" He looked over at Nitori who was staring straight ahead at a couple walking at the nearby park. Both of them were obviously pissed off. Nitori towards Rin, and Rin at himself. He should have made a backup plan because the only thing that came out right today, was Nitori showing up for the date.

Rin sighed and let himself be drenched in the rain. "I am sorry Ai. Today was going to be perfect and I fucked it all up." Rin pinched the bridge of his nose and watched the couple at the park play with each other in the rain. _'Isn't the rain supposed to be romantic? Why are we so mad right now?'_

"Rin?"

Rin looked towards Nitori who was now looking at him with a small smile on his face. "It's fine. I don't even know why you wanted to go out on a date today. I mean nothing special is going on, right?" Nitori now looked a little worried at the thought of missing an important date.

"It is important." Rin moved his hand to the small box in his pocket. He had spent a whole week looking around stores for a perfect ring and finally on his last day of searching he decided to go to the first store he went to and buy one ring that really stood out to him. It was a simple grey band, but it had a baby blue lining on the inside that matched perfectly with Nitori's eyes. Even the grey reminded Rin of Nitori's baby soft hair.

Nitori's eyes followed Rin's hands to the small lump in his pocket. "What's that?" Nitori leaned towards Rin trying to get a closer look.

"It's nothing!" Rin moved his hands out of his pocket, and stood up. "Let's go to the park."

"But it's raining." Nitori gestured at both of their bodies, which were soaked.

"I know. I have an idea." Rin grabbed Nitori's hand and ran towards the park.

"Okay?!" Nitori followed closely behind Rin. Occasionally wiping his face from his wet hair.

Rin ran to the largest tree he could find, grabbing the box in his pocket he let go of Nitori's hand and ran ahead of him. "Follow me!"

Nitori tried to keep up with Rin, but it seemed like the redhead was purposely trying to stay ahead of him. _'He's so competitive.'_ Nitori chuckled, but followed his boyfriend nonetheless. When he finally caught up to Rin he found him on his knee under a huge tree. "What are you doing?" He asked with a hint of excited nervousness. If this is what he thinks it is, he had a damn right reason to feel like this.

"Ai, you know that I love you and I want to be with you forever. I want **you** to be mine forever and because of these reasons..." Rin took a deep breath and flashed Nitori the brightest smile he could manage "Will you marry me?"

Nitori stood shocked at the sight before him. He felt tears mixed with rain fall down to his lips. He knew he probably looked like a mess right now, but this was not what he was expecting at all today. Sure he got a little mad when Rin refused to touch him. And he was slightly confused at the fact that they were actually going out on a date instead of staying at home, but this- Rin, on his knees. It was a sight he never thought he would see. In real life that is. Of course he dreamed about this moment many times. And in those dreams he definitely didn't act like this the whole day. Now that he looked back on it, Rin's reactions to the restaurant and the rain finally made sense. He was confused as to why his boyfriend was so mad, but now he knew that he had a plan and he probably wanted to stick to it. Nitori could have thought about this for forever, but he knew he had to give Rin an answer. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he walked up to Rin and placed his hands on his boyfriends cheeks.

"Yes!" Nitori crouched down and kissed Rin who was very still. Hesitantly, the larger boy brought his hands up to Nitori's back and embraced him. Every few seconds he would pat Nitori's back as if to feel if he was real. Nitori laughed and hugged Rin even tighter.

"You said yes?" Rin stood up and carried Nitori up with him.

Nitori giggled and kissed Rin's forehead. "Yes I did." Nitori wrapped his legs around Rin's waist and kissed him with all the force he could muster. Rin kissed him back with equal force, both boys filled with a romantic but fierce heat that made them want each other more than ever.

"Since your plan is finally done, can we proceed with my plans for this weekend. I bought some new toys." Nitori whispered in Rin's ear. Rin growled and nodded he kissed Nitori one more time leaving the grey haired boys lips swollen and pink. l

"Let's go." He pulled Nitori's hand all the way to the train station where they got a couple of interesting stares from some dry passengers. Rin kept on whispering dirty things to Nitori who was trying to hide his semi-hard dick from the other passengers. Since the train was full nobody could notice Rin's hand make it's way to his boyfriends crotch and rub him through his pants.

"You like that?" Rin whispered as he palmed Nitori. Nitori mumbled a few curse words, but kept on leaning onto Rin. Right when Rin felt Nitori's small body go rigid, he moved his hands away and kept them at his side. Nitori glared at him, but stayed quiet. Rin already grew accustomed to his actions and the redhead knew he was about to come. He just wanted to tease him, but Nitori didn't mind. He knew that once the doors were closed, Rin was wrapped around his finger. It would only take one word and Rin was always ready to give into his boyfriends needs. Of course Nitori never told this to Rin. As far as the red head was concerned, he was the one in charge. But when Nitori wanted it rough he knew just what buttons to push to make his lover go over the edge.

After some awkward waddling for Nitori, and a self satisfied smile on Rin, the two boys were finally alone in Nitori's dorm. After they both set their things down they went straight to taking off each others clothes in a wet mess.

"Maybe we should take a bath first. We don't want to catch a cold." Nitori told Rin as the larger boy was kissing his chest. Rin looked up at him and gave him a devilish smirk.

"Or, we can take one together." He carried Nitori to the bath where he filled it up with warm water. Sitting down first, he motioned for Nitori to sit on his lap. Nitori obediently complied and stepped into the warm water. He sat down so that his ass would rub against Rin's erect cock. Rin sucked in a breath and lightly teased Nitori's nipples with his cold fingers. Nitori moaned and arched his back so that his chest was in front of Rin's face. Rin smiled and took a pink nub between his sharp teeth. He was sure not to bite to hard, but he did keep a firm hold on it. Not forgetting about the other one, he teased it with his fingers. After a few minutes of giving each it's fair time, he grabbed Nitori's waist and turned him around, so that he was on his knees with his ass in Rin's face. Rin brought his mouth to Nitori's twitching hole and lapped his tongue over it a few times.

Nitori moaned but hid it with his hands. Rin took notice of this and grabbed both of Nitori's hands so that they could be on his back. "I want to hear all of you." Rin once again started licking Nitori's hole until it was a twitching wet mess.

"Please Rin." Nitori perked up his ass, but Rin shook his head.

"I have to stretch you out first." Rin looked around the restroom until his eyes landed on the bottle he was looking for. "Found it!" He stepped out of the tub and came back in with a bottle of lube in his hand. "We need to stretch you out first." He applied a good amount on his first finger and slid it into Nitori easily.

"Your ass has grown so used to me in it Nitori. How lewd." He quickly added another finger and started moving his hand in and out. After a few minutes he added a third then started scissoring them so he could stretch him out.

"It should be around here... There it is!" Rin gently prodded Nitori's prostate, making the younger boy let out a small yelp.

"Rin." Nitori moaned out. He turned his head so that he could pout at his boyfriend who was now purposely teasing him.

Rin saw the pout and took his fingers out of him. "If you want it so bad come and get on me." Rin sat down so that Nitori could climb on top of him. Nitori turned around and sat right on top of Rin so that the redheads cock was resting between his cheeks.

"You ready?" Nitori asked as he lifted himself and aligned Rin's cock to his hole. Rin nodded and watch as Nitori slowly slid down onto him. The grey haired boy closed his eyes and threw his head back as he put his full weight on top so that all of Rin was in him. "Mhmmm" he moaned as he started circling his waist.

Rin held onto the sides of the bathtub at the sensational feeling. He felt like he was on fire, especially since they were in warm water. Without any warning Nitori lifted himself up and slammed down onto him.

"Ah!" Nitori couldn't stop himself as he bounced on top of Rin. Not only did he feel Rin filling him, but also the warm water was making its way into his body, giving him a foreign but good feeling.

"Nitori I am gonna come." Rin was about to pull out, but Nitori kept his weight on top of him so that he wouldn't move.

"It's okay, come inside." He panted as he quickened his pace. Allowing Rin to release himself in him. Rin came with a low growl and Nitori followed soon afterword, both panting sweating messes.

Nitori leaned onto Rin and snuggled into his chest. "We didn't get to use the toys." He mumbled sadly into Rin's neck.

"What toys did you get exactly?" Rin asked. Of course they both agreed that they would be fine with toys, but Rin left the choosing with Nitori.

"A vibrator and some cock rings." Nitori mumbled.

Rin felt the blood rush to his face at the lewd words coming out of Nitori. But his face wasn't the only place the blood was rushing to.

"Rin?"

Rin looked shyly up at Nitori who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Are you hard again?"

Rin nodded and covered his face. "Well with you talking like that, there was no way I wasn't going to get hard."

Nitori laughed and stood up. "Maybe we _can_ use the toys."

Rin stood up and followed Nitori to the bedroom. "Maybe we can."

* * *

 **A/N: That's right I ended it there. This is for my precious Kouhai who I love so much. It's her birthday on Sunday and I just wanted to give her something to remember. (I mean who doesn't want gay smut on their birthday pfft) I am just kidding.**

 **I WILL MAKE A NEXT CHAPTER JUST give me some time to think. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you have an awesome birthday CJ I love you.**


End file.
